Book 1: Renegades
Renegades is the first book in the ''Renegades'' trilogy written by Marissa Meyer. It was released on November 7, 2017, by Feiwel & Friends. Synopsis Secret Identities. Extraordinary Powers. She wants vengeance. He wants justice. The Renegades are a syndicate of prodigies—humans with extraordinary abilities—who emerged from the ruins of a crumbled society and established peace and order where chaos reigned. As champions of justice, they remain a symbol of hope and courage to everyone...except the villains they once overthrew. Nova has a reason to hate the Renegades, and she is on a mission for vengeance. As she gets closer to her target, she meets Adrian, a Renegade boy who believes in justice—and in Nova. But Nova's allegiance is to a villain who has the power to end them both.https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/28421168-renegades Plot The story starts out with six-year-old Nova Artino adding an elevator to her dollhouse through a homemade pulley system. Her parents are trying to help her little sister, Evie, who has a fever. Nova's father tells her that her Uncle Alec will bring medicine for Evie soon, but he does not know how fast he can bring it. He also tells Nova to trust the Renegades, as they are the saviors of Gatlon City and will always find and help anyone in need. Nova wakes up to hear a hitman break into her house and shoot both her parents instead of giving mercy. She runs as fast as she can to the closet to hide there before she realizes that she left Evie out there alone. She continuously reminds herself that the Renegades will come, even as her sister is found and killed. When Nova herself is found in the closet, she uses her power to put the hit man to sleep and tries to find the will to kill him with the gun. Her Uncle Alec finds her there and kills the hitman himself, and tells Nova to call him 'Uncle Ace' from then on. Nova realizes that she cannot trust the Renegades, as they failed to save her family when only Ace was there to help them. She promises to avenge her family by bringing down the Renegades. 10 years later, Nova is preparing to shoot the Leader of the Renegades Captain Chromium, during the annual Renegades parade- a yearly celebration of the fall of Ace Anarchy. But before she can do so, she meets a boy called Adrian on the street who fixes her broken bracelet with his prodigy powers- bringing drawings to life. After leaving him in a crowd she goes to the nearest tall building and her teammates The Detonator and Phobia tell her she is on the wrong building. She jumps over to the nearest building and set up for the sniper shot. Covers Renegades German.jpg|Gefährlicher Freund (German) Renegades British-English.jpg|Renegades (British-English) Renegades Spanish.jpg|Renegados (Spanish) Renegades Dutch.jpg|Alter Ego (Dutch) Renegades French.jpg|Le Gang des Prodiges (French) Renegades British-English Kindle.jpg|Renegades (British-English Kindle) Renegades Turkish.jpg|Muhalifler (Turkish) Renegades Czech.jpg|Renegáti (Czech) RenegadesCoverRed.jpg|Paperback (English) AdvancedReader'sEdt.jpg|Advanced Reader's Edition (English) Media Trivia * The Barnes and Noble Exclusive Edition Includes six pages of handwritten, behind-the-scenes material. References Category:Real life Category:Books